Under The Stars
by xdarkbeforedawn
Summary: Draco OC . what happens when Draco and the girl he's always loved get separated by two different magic schools? POV of the girl
1. Before

**Well, I have a Harry Potter (well...I'm a Draco fan :P) fanfic...enjoy . it's cute and according to my friends, "reallyyyy sweet 3" but please REVIEW and CONSTRUCTED criticism is welcome too. Flames will be used to cook marshmallows.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, if I did, -spoiler for HP7- Snape and Fred wouldn't have died.**

* * *

We've been best friends since we were 3. He moved into a mansion on the hill beside our cottage, and coming from a wizarding town, the Malfoy's weren't used to living so close to Muggles. Naturally, we, the only other family of witches and wizards, welcomed them and became fast friends. When I first met Draco, I couldn't believe there was finally somebody my age that I could play with. 

Growing up together, Draco and I were so close that we could never be seen without each other. I basically lived in his house, and he basically lived in mine.

We had a secret spot that both our families knew about, in the valley between our homes, but they knew it was **our** place, and never went there. We spent almost every waking hour there together; we snuck out of our houses at night and spent the night there in the summer. When we had dragon pox, we still stayed there together until our parents had to body-bind us and drag us home. Then, when we were 10, we shared our first kiss. We were sitting on the big, flat rock that was right in the middle of the valley, and kissed. There might have been a bit of awkwardness, but we never really noticed it, we knew we've loved each other since we were little, which was just a way of making it official...I guess. After that, we fell asleep on the rock, together, under the stars.

Then, everything changed when we turned 11.

"Draco! I-I can't believe this is h-happening..."

Seeing my face red and puffy, his expression went from happy to see me, to concern. "What's wrong?"

"M-my p-parents...-sniff- they don't want me to go to Hogwarts with you next year..."

"What?... WHY?" he was so confused, just like I knew he would be...since I was too.

Running into his arms, I told him the rest as he hugged me and tried to comfort me. "They think Beauxbatons would be better f-for me..." seeing the shocked look on his face, I burst into a fresh wave of tears. "I-I can't change their minds...you'll...you'll write to me right? We'll still stay in touch? Forever?"

He looked me straight in the eyes, "We still have till September, that's in three months, and we still have time. And we did, we spent every moment we could together those three short months, and they were the happiest of my life. But the day came too quickly, two days before the start of school, which meant I had to be in France the next day. As I slowly packed everything I could while trying to wipe the tears running down my face as well, my mom finally walked in and said she would pack for me. Kissing her on the cheek, I ran outside and ran down to our rock, knowing he'd be there, sitting and waiting for me. When we saw each other, I could feel tears welling up in my eyes again. _Why does it have to be like this? I'll miss him so much, my parents say they understand how __I__ feel, but if they really knew how much __I__ loved Draco, why won't they let me go to Hogwarts with him?_

He smiled at me sadly, "So you're leaving tomorrow?"

"...Yea...I...I wish..." My voice broke; I couldn't say anything else if I wanted to hold my tears in.

He walked up towards me, holding me in his arms, he steered me towards our rock and we sat down. "Its ok, you'll do fine, we're going to mail each other every day ok? I'm gonna have my great horned owl live at Beaux Batons as much as it lives in Hogwarts. And your parents said they would get you an owl in France right?"

"Yea...an eagle owl...-sniff- Writing to you and being with you is completely different, Draco. "_This__ isn't going to make it any easier...__I__ love him..._ " I love you, Draco, **I**** love you**, even if we write everyday it would only make me miss you more since I cant be there with you..." I couldn't hold them back any longer, Draco held me tight as I cried into his chest, soaking it through, but he didn't notice, because, for once, I wasn't the only one crying.

We stayed on the rock together that last night, wrapped in each other's arms, under the stars.

* * *

**Well, it's not too bad, next chapter will probably be ready to publish faster than my Naruto ones, so REVIEW and tell me how it is or I wont upload it.**


	2. BeauxBatons

**Yayy! Chapter 2 . **

**Disclaimer: ****I**** don't own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does...****I'm**** pretty sure you all know that.**

**Please review!! CON****STRUCTED ****criticism**** welcome, flames will be used to roast marshmallows.**

_Thoughts_

'Writing'

The first year was fine...I guess...we kept in touch, I saw his great horned, Scorpius as much as he saw my eagle, Rose. For the first month or so, we kept our promises and wrote long letters about how much we missed each other, described our teachers, my troubles understanding French and correcting my English teacher more than once. Draco told me about his new friends, how Slytherin was, his "followers", Crabbe and Goyle; and the famous Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived. I had only made one friend so far, Gabrielle Delacour and her older sister, Fleur, who helped me improve my French a lot. Draco laughed and said I was shy, that I would make tons of friends fast enough, he knew I would.

But what did he know? How could he know how I felt? How it felt to be in a school where they spoke a language you didn't understand? They taught in that language, except for on hour each day, the one hour where I could truly shine, unlike Draco. **He** had **friends, **teachers he understood and liked...he was smart, we both were...or I would've been, if I knew what I was supposed to be doing. He's in a place where he **belongs**. _I don't belong here, __I __know__ I__ never will, why __can't__ my parents understand that? I miss him so much...how long am __I__ going to keep hurting like this?_

'Two months, Draco. Two months here, I'm still barely passing and only Gabrielle and Fleur talk to me. I don't get it...why do they all avoid me? It can't be because I'm British can it? Whenever I walk through those hallways without Gabrielle or Fleur, I can just feel them staring at me. But whenever I look back at them, they turn away and start talking really quickly in French...way to quickly for me to ever pick up. I miss you so much.' Signing my name, I sealed the letter, and just like every other time, kissed it for luck before giving it to Rose. _His letters have gotten shorter and he's always talking about that Harry Potter...why does he have to complain and make stuff up like that? It's obvious a first year couldn't release a troll into the school and almost get everyone killed...he signed his letter with Draco last time too... just Draco, nothing else. What's happening?_

December first...two weeks before we were allowed to go home for two weeks, Christmas vacation. That's when I would finally get to see Draco again, we could finally be together again, maybe it was only 2 weeks, but that was better than none. I was so happy then, I was cheerful, I even tried to join in class discussions in French. But then, why did I feel so nervous? As the day my parents would apparate to Beauxbaton's front door and take me home approached, I was getting more and more excited, but also scared. _Will everything be just like it used to be? He barely ever replies my owl now, and his letters are meaningless anyways... sure, __I__ still love him with all my heart, but how does he feel about me?_

"Don't worry, love, things will get better soon; now stop thinking about school, you're about to go home. Draco's train arrives in London tomorrow; you'll be going with the Malfoy's, right? My parents smiled, oblivious to everything that's happened since school started.

"Of course I'll go...are we side-along apparating for are we going to take the train as well?" I smiled a smile only my parents wouldn't be able to tell was completely fake.

Gabrielle and Fleur, having spotted me, rushed over since their parents haven't arrived yet. "Are you all right?" Gabrielle whispered quietly in French, since she knew I would finally be able to understand.

I watched Fleur talk with my parents, still amazed at how well she could speak English. "I'm fine, thanks for asking. It seems like only my parents can't notice that I'm nervous about going home." Replying in broken French, I gave up and finished in English, "they think the relation between Draco and I is still the same...you two know all about him, you know how I feel..." I trailed off; some things were better left unspoken.

"Well...if you want to talk, send an owl, and we could always come back early." She smiled, which was comforting. We turned back and started walking towards my parents, who had met Mr and Mrs Delacour and were having what seemed to be a very interesting conversation on the difference between Veela and regular humans.

"No, no, Veela are thee same, ve are just preettier most of thee time and some of us can fly a beet, but that is the only difference." Mrs Delacour smiled, "see? My mother is a Veela, you do not see a difference in me, and my dear daughters, Fleur and Gabrielle."

Fleur blushed, "Maman, I think we 'av talked long eenough, the trip back to Breetian is a long one."

"Oh! You're right, we should leave you now, have a nice holiday!" turning to me, she kissed me on the cheeks and said, "you are a veery lovely girl, Fleur and Gabrielle didn't lie in theer leetters. Well, we will see you in two weeks." Kissing my cheek again, she walked away with the two sisters behind, to where their father was waiting for them, and disapparated with a pop.

Turning back to my parents, I took a deep breath, "Well, mom, dad, let's go home."

* * *

**Well? How is it? Now... REVIEW: tell me how I should do the rest of this story, I want to make it longer than a twoshot now so I added bits that weren't there before, but now I need ideas for the next chapter. And if I spelt something wrong, TELL ME! How else am I supposed to fix it? Jeez.**

**ttyl .**


	3. Holidays

**Sorry it took so long xD I was busy with stuff and I ran into some major writer's block... but here it is **

**Disclaimer: **No, I don't own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does, and always will.

**Flames will be used to roast marshmallows **

**CONSTRUCTED criticism very appreciated**

* * *

"We'll leave you two alone together for a while, meet us back at the restaurant by 7." Narcissa Malfoy winked at us, walking away to join her husband; not noticing that I was blushing fiercely, I turned back to Draco. For some reason... I couldn't't look into his eyes.

"Hey..." I mumbled, not knowing what to say. I stared at my feet; _he looks so handsome in his Hogwarts uniform._ The black cloak accenting his frame perfectly, the green and silver Slytherin crest accenting his silver eyes. He looked so different from the last time I saw him, how much had I changed?

"Hey, looks like you grew...you're almost as tall as I am..." he smiled, also at loss for words. _Why is this so awkward suddenly? Sure, we haven't seen each other for four months, but we've been best friends since we were three..._"Well...let's walk, the train's going back to Hogwarts soon; no point in staying here."

I smiled as he took my hand, just like old times...but everything had changed, no matter what, he seem more distant, I probably was too; we weren't as connected as we used to be. Stopping at a cafe, we went in and sat in one of the many big, fluffy sofas. It was a small, candle-lit cafe with soft, comfy sofas of every color; we had been there a couple times, and the atmosphere was the mostly the same every time. Normally, it would have been warm, cozy, and filled with delicious scents, but this time, maybe it was just how I was feeling, but it seemed rather awkward, claustrophobic and well, unfamiliar.

We sat down on a big, pink sofa that bounced when we moved. When the waitress came over and handed us menus, we skimmed through it and opened our mouths at the same time.

"Can I have a hot chocolate?"

"I'd like a hot chocolate please."

We looked at each other and laughed, not the same kind of laugh we would have shared before, just a normal, friendly-ish laugh. "Can we have two hot chocolates? With extra whipped cream, please." Draco said, turning back to the patiently waiting waitress.

She smiled, "I'll be right back with them." Walking off to the other side of the cafe, she went through a door that was almost invisible in the dim light and a minutes later, emerged carrying two steaming mugs with whipped cream floating precariously over the top. "Here you go, kids. And there actually is a bit of hot chocolate at the bottom, it just looks like it's all cream." With that, she winked at us and walked off to help an elderly couple who had just walked in.

I picked up my mug and sipped it slowly, the hot chocolate burning my tongue. We sat in silence for a while; and when I couldn't bear it anymore, he started talking.

"So, how was Beauxbatons?" his silver eyes reflecting the dim light. He was trying to find a way for us to talk too.

"I can't stand it there, and it really doesn't help that I still barely understand French." I searched his eyes, for something, anything that could connect us again, so we could be just like we used to be...

"Oh, yea… that must suck… but you'll adjust. You were always good in school; you'll learn French fast enough… especially in a place that only speaks it." He stared into his half empty mug, eyes lost in thought, rid of any emotion that I could see.

I glanced up at the clock, 6:45. Draco looked in the same direction moments later. "Well, I guess we'd better go... and I think I should change back into Muggle clothes..." he smiled sheepishly, just remembering that he was still wearing his Slytherin cloak.

"Yea, you should... I'll meet you outside the restaurant; I bet your parents are there already..."

"Sure, I'll be there soon." And he walked away, blond hair shimmering in the light... _just like an angel, he's always looked like that... but why does it seem so different? It's like this is the first time I've ever seen him..._

_We've been back for a week... we haven't talked since we got back from the station... I've had enough. _ I took a deep breath. "Hurry back, ma petit rose." I whispered to my owl, I'd started talking to her in French, at first it was so I could at least practice a bit... but now it was just because her name sounded so much better. I watched her fly off over the hill silently. _Hurry back, but make sure you have his reply..._

"Well, I'm here." His silver eyes shone; there was barely any light anymore, just the setting sun casting a faint pink glow over everything, but they still shone like twin stars in the night. He didn't seem happy to see me... _why? I thought the holidays were for us to catch up... grow even farther apart... _

"I just wanted us to talk... we haven't seen each other since we came back from the station..." I could hear my voice starting to crack, again, _no, don't cry... not now..._ "Why won't you talk to me? I thought we were going to catch up over the break that we were going to be the same... forever. What happened, Draco, what happened?" I whispered the last sentence, unable to trust my voice; and turned away, so he couldn't see the tears forming in my eyes.

"How can everything be the same?" he replied, not looking at me, "we go to different schools now, we're miles apart most of the year... how can it be the same?" he looked away, not meeting my eyes, now that I was looking at him. "We can't be together anymore... we have to grow up. I'm going to find some Slytherin girl I get to see everyday and fall in love with her... you'll find some hot French guy who makes your insides flutter, I'll forget about you sooner or later... you will to," he looked straight at me, those silver eyes filled with emotions, emotions I couldn't read. Was it regret? Sorrow? Guilt? Love? "I know you will" he said softly, as he walked away, towards the dark shadow that was his house.

I cried, and cried, and cried. And finally, with cheeks tear-stained, eyes read and puffy; exhaustion overcame me and I fell asleep. Alone, on what used to be our special rock, under the stars.

* * *

**a/n: well, now you click the little button on the left that says review and you either write something pretty or you leave some very nice constructed criticism **


	4. Memories

**Yay! It's finally done :) sorry to anyone who was waiting for this... I got kind of sidetracked...**

**Disclaimer: don't own, never will.**

**Reviews and constructed criticism loved, flames used to roast marshmallows.**

* * *

Well, what was _I_ supposed to do? Going back to school like nothing had ever happened—acting like nothing changed those two weeks... those were the two worst weeks of my life. That last week was pure torture, I couldn't so back to Beauxbatons early, and it would just show how weak I really was. I didn't want to ruin the holidays for Gabrielle and Fleur, so what else could I do?

I stayed in our house the whole time, and when my ever so caring -I'm too nice to say nosy- parents asked me what was wrong and why I wasn't over at Draco's house, I'd leave, not answering their useless questions. I'd go sit on our rock, and even though it was still the one that marked the border between our houses, everything was different. It wasn't special anymore, it was just a rock, but I would still go out there, sitting and remembering what we used to be... how everything used to be.

Of course, Gabrielle noticed something was wrong the moment I got back to school, maybe it was the way I didn't meet her eyes, and when I finally did, they seemed lifeless, like nothing felt right anymore... or maybe she just knew me better than I had thought.

She looked at me, eyes filled with worry, dragging me somewhere secluded, with not as many people.

"Tu va bien? Are you ok?" she whispered, I couldn't look her in the eyes, couldn't tell her what had happened, not yet.

"Later, I'll tell you when we get to our room." Good thing Beauxbatons wasn't like Hogwarts, we shared private rooms with one other person; lucky for me, that one person happened to be Gabrielle.

We got to our room, two beds, two sides of one room; each side was completely different, since we could change anything about it at will. The moment I stepped into it, I looked up at the walls and blanched. I had forgotten I had decorated my half of the room to remind me of Draco. Soft, green carpet, green blanket, silver pillow with a serpent on it; the wall was my favourite colour, a soft baby blue, but there was barely any of it visible. Pictures of the two of us, all in a giant collage on the wall, there were some new ones of me, Gabrielle and Fleur, but not enough. All I could see was the blond hair, framing his delicate face, those silver eyes, a faint robin's egg blue tinged at the edges, barely visible in those moving pictures of us laughing like crazy, from when we met at 3, till the day before we separated for our schools.

Gabrielle walked in behind me; one look at me, standing there, in shock, starting at the pictures told her everything she needed to know. With a wave of her wand, she took down all the pictures, letting them drop into a neat pile by my bed. Next, my bed, everything turned different shades of blue—royal blue, to faint, powder blue, almost appearing white. No traces of green or silver left, the frames around the remaining pictures became swirls of colour, pinks, blues, oranges, purples, all those happy colours that made you smile when you just looked at them.

Not that I could smile; my tears had been welling up in my eyes since I walked into my room, finally overflowing when she started redecorating. When Gabrielle had finished the renovations, she steered me to my new, sapphire blue bed, and held me, waiting for me to let out all the pain, everything I had kept bottled inside me since he said those last words, the words that would break my heart all over again when I heard it in my head.

Afterwards, at dinner, I made my resolution. I would_ never_ cry over him _ever _again, I would think about him as little as I could, it's obvious I couldn't forget about him completely. I could stay with the Delacours during vacations or if I went back to my parents, like in the summer, we'd go travel or something; we didn't have to stay at home, so close to them. Sure, I'd miss Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, but I guess that would have to be something I would give up if I was to forget him.

---

I couldn't truly forget about him, but I kept to my vows, I didn't cry over him—I didn't even miss him. Sure, he was on my mind, but I had managed to push him to the very back, in a corner so I wouldn't think about him. After a while, things were better; I stopped thinking about Draco completely, I didn't worry so much. My French improved, I slowly started to be more social, Gabrielle introducing me to her friends and Fleur's friends. They were really nice, they didn't look at me weird like they did at the start of the year, I had become one of them.

In the end, I really did forget about Draco, except for odd times when everything reminded me of him. Like Valentine's Day, the students had the day off, the girls off to prepare for the dance in the evening. The boys to ask girls to the dance, if they hadn't already, and make sure they didn't look absolutely stupid. While Gabrielle, and one of my new friends, Violette was trying to find a nice dress for me, since mine as apparently "très simple". While they dug through their wardrobes, and their friends, their sisters, and their sisters' friends, looking for the "belle robe" that I needed, I just sat on my bed, watching them, laughing...

---

_It__ was December, and the snow had just started falling. Draco and I, naturally, went outside, making snowmen, snow angels, and had a massive snowball fight. When we went back into my house for hot chocolate, my mom was standing in the hallway; talking to a woman I had never seen before. She looked up from her conversation, seeing us, she smiled._

_"__Oh! Good, you're back. Say hi to__ your__ Auntie __Becki," looking back to the brunette beside her, she continued, "yea, I guess that would be wonderful, oh Becki, I've missed you so much, it's been too long."_

_My aunt Rebec__ca, also known as Auntie Becki; is my mother's older sister, after she moved to France when she turned 17, she hasn't been seen, they've kept in touch, but neither__ of them could find the __ time when they both didn't __have to work, until now._

_"Draco, dear, your parents want you to go home so you can get ready for the party too." She smiled as Draco nodded, said goodbye and ran off towards his house. We were going to a party celebrating the Minister of Magic's 50__th__ birthday, naturally, everyone was invited, excluding Muggles, of course._

_"Honey, your aunt brought you a present all the way from France. Aren't you happy?" I smiled shyly._

_"Thank you, Auntie Becki." She smiled back at me._

_"Now, do you want to show your aunt your room? You can try on your dress and if it fits, you can wear it to the party!" grabbing hold of my 8 year old hand, we went upstairs to my room, closing the door. "Now, we want to surprise everyone with your pretty dress, so we have to make sure nobody sees it until we go to the party." Taking out a small box from her pocket, she tapped her wand on it and it instantly grew bigger._

_She opened the box, inside was the most beautiful dress I had ever seen. It had a few layers of very thin fabric, each layeri__ng on top of each other, __different shade__s__ of light greens and blues, the silk shimmering in the light. Taking around the middle was a blue sash, exactly the shade I loved._

_Seeing my eyes light up at the s__ight, my aunt helped me into it. A__fter, I looked i__nto the mirror. It fit nicely__ the cloth magically adjusting to fit me. __T__he greens and blues complimenting my __blue eyes and my light hair__ Next__ were__ the accessories; sapphire pearl drop earrings, a necklace with a star pendant, bright pink stones embedded inside. After I have put all of it on, I looked__ into the mirror as my mother walked in. I stared at myself laughing; the only thing running through my head was _its pretty... I wonder if Auntie Becki will let me keep it... _my mother looked at her sister, whispering quietly, and smiles on both their faces._

_When we got to the Ministry of Magic, I immediately joined Draco, running off towards all the other kids playing in the giant hall of toys they had conjured for us. Then, when the actual partying started, hand in hand, Draco and I walked to where our parents were sitting; watching our moms and dads dancing. We laughed when they tripped, and had the time of our lives. Then, a slow song started__, all the couples leaving the dance floor, three spotlights left on, waving slowly, invitingly. _

_"__Wanna__ dance?" Draco looked at me, silver eyes shining with mischief._

_"Why not?__ I bet we dance better than half these adults, anyways"__ I smiled. H__e was so funny, with his soft blond hair slicked back neatly, like he was trying to look grow__n up... his parents even got him a tuxedo; not the normal dress shirt and pants like the other kids,__ though it already had several stains from the food and playing outside._

_We walked out into the dance floor, the witches and wizards standing on the sidelines looking at each other and whispering, looking at us with small smiles._

"Oh my gosh, they're so cute! Whose kids are they?"

"I heard that the little blond guy was Malfoy's son... and I think the girl's one of his friends... I don't recognize her parents..."

"Obviously, they're probably neighbours; the Malfoy's live somewhere near a Muggle town now, right? They moved so long ago..."

"Cant you just imagine those two when they grow up? They'll look so cute together!"

"They look really close; you think the little girl's going to go to Hogwarts with him?"

"We'll see, she looks like a Gryffindor though... and young Malfoy's just like his father... I'm guessing Slytherin, though he looks quite handsome in blue..."

"The two of them look perfect together, and green would compliment the girl's hair..."

_Wrapping my arms around Draco's neck, he wrapped his around me waist. The two of us "danced"__, not even paying attention to the music. I don't remember how long we were like that, but we were in our own little world the rest of the night, to me; there was nobody but him._

* * *

**A/n: I realised I made the other people sound like gossiping teens and that the flashback was kinda... not flashback-****ey****, but oh well, I guess it seems to fit :)**

**Now leave a nice review or I won't post the next chapter... which is half done, but I'm getting close ****xD**


End file.
